Bond mates
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Arthur is an Alpha who went in search of his mate and Merlin is an omega in a village full of female omega's beta males and his twin brother who was also an omega. When Arthur finds Merlin will their love concur all or will all the were born to do be torn away before it had even begun to start. read and find out I am horrible with summaries the story is better read and review.


**Hey guys this is another omega verse fic wolves traits in this one too so I hope you enjoy it read and review thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Arthur had just come from his coming of age party he had just turned eighteen and would now go on a quest to find his mate. His father had paraded many omega women in front of him over the years but none of them seemed to fit his taste. He knew his mate was out there somewhere and now he had to find them. He did not have his hopes to high for either gender because male omega's were rare. All Arthur knew is when he found them he would know and he would mate with them and the bond would be formed.

Arthur was saddling his horse when his Alpha sister Morgana came up to him "Yes Morgana?" Arthur asked "I wanted to wish you luck Arthur I know you will find them." "You had a vision didn't you? I have two months out there to find them if you can tell me where to go it would give me more time with them away from court. Please Morgana tell me." Morgana smiled at her little brother "You will find them on a border village in Cenred's kingdom the village is Ealdor. Not a half hour over the border. Good Arthur and I will see you there in two days because my mate will be there as well." Arthur hugged his sister his tail swishing from side to side and his ears twitching in happiness about knowing where to find his mate. "Thank you Morgana. I must go." Morgana Petted her brother's ears for a moment then said "Then go and find them."

With that Arthur swung onto his horse waved goodbye to his sister and set out to Ealdor to find his mate.

(Merlin)

Merlin was a male omega in a village of female omega's and male beta's. His Village was technically known as a omega village. His mother was an omega his father had been an alpha who had powerful magic who Uther had killed when Merlin was two years old. His mother was the healer his friend Will, His twin brother Mordred and him helped her as much as possible Will was a beta but was Merlin's best friend. Merlin's brother Mordred was also an Omega and loved Merlin dearly.

At the moment Merlin was in his wolf form which was pure white. Whenever Merlin needed respite from all the nit picking that happened to him on a daily basis he would come out to the woods and shift into his wolf form and run free for a while but he never went too far knowing it was dangerous from him to do so.

Merlin also had magic he had been born with it and that made him even more different. Merlin was laying down by a river basking in the sun and enjoying the feel of the wind as it ran through his fur.

But then Merlin heard something his ears twitched trying to catch the sound and then he heard it swords clashing and men shouting. Merlin got up and ran towards the sound. As he got there a scent drifted on the wind it was a very alluring scent to him and it sparked a feeling in him that he had never known, but he ignored it as he came to where he had heard the noise. A blond man lay in the dirt bleeding as bandits picked around his stuff that was on the ground. Merlin could not stand what was going on and attacked the men taking them all out with his teeth and claws and a small bit of magic.

Once all the men lay dead Merlin went over to the blond man it was his scent that Merlin had smelt on the breeze and Merlin realized this man was an alpha and by the sigil on his cape he was at least a knight of Camelot. Merlin could not let this man die. There was a cave nearby that Merlin could treat his wounds then he could head to where ever he was going when he was well enough.

Merlin shifted back to his human form and sent out a magic signal and not two minutes later a Merlin falcon landed on his arm Merlin wrote his mother a message and tied it to the birds leg then sent it off with his magic guiding the bird to his mother. Then Merlin turned to the blond man and grabbed hold of him and transported them both to the cave not far away. Merlin grabbed the supplies he always had with him and started to tend to the man's wounds.

Merlin prayed that the man would be alright as Merlin tended to the man for the better part of the hour before he woke for a the first time.

(Arthur)

All Arthur knew was that he had been attacked and he had been in severe pain. But as he started to get his senses back he could not help but notice his wounds did not hurt and that he could smell a scent that alluring to him it was the scent he had been searching for, the scent of fresh rain and wood smoke. Arthur forced his eyes open and what he saw was the most beautiful young man he had ever seen. He was tall, had white ears and a white tail, ice blue eyes that Arthur could get lost in, he was skinny but looked good that way, and big ears that just seemed to fit. Arthur looked the man over he could scent out that the boy was an Omega. He had the urge to get to know the boy "What's your name?" The young man looked at Arthur with those gorgeous blue eyes "My names Merlin. What is yours?" Arthur smiled at Merlin "My name's Arthur Pendragon." Merlin looked at Arthur with a hint of fear when he heard Arthur's name Arthur had to know why "Why do you fear me?" Merlin's voice shook as he answered "Your father killed mine for having magic when I was two years old." Arthur looked down he knew his father hated magic but Arthur had seen the good in it many times as well as the bad so he knew it was the wielder who made it good or evil. His own sister was a seer and had magic of her own but Uther did not know and Arthur kept her secret.

"Do you have magic?" Arthur asked Merlin shrunk away from him Arthur had to calm his fears "It is alright you do not have to fear me, I do not think like my father I have nothing against magic. My own sister who is also an alpha has magic. She is going on a quest in two days to find her mate and she already knows where he is. She told me mine was in the same place. I won't hurt you if you have magic I will keep your secret." Merlin was not too sure but Arthur seemed to be genuine with his promise.

"Yes I do have magic so does my twin Mordred we are both omega's we just came of age two days ago. I healed your wounds. I can maybe help you find where you need to go if I know of it I could give you directions." Merlin was very attractive Arthur thought and his scent was so alluring, everything about Merlin screamed at him that this was his mate but he had to be sure. "I looking for a village called Ealdor my sister said my mate would be there and she would meet me there in two days because he visions say her mate is there as well. We will both have two months with our mates before we have to return with them to Camelot."

Merlin laughed and the sound made Arthur feel like he wanted to hear that laugh again and again for the rest of his life and see that smile on Merlin's face. Merlin finally answered him "I don't believe it you're going to my village. I live in Ealdor I can take you there when have completely healed which with the aid of my magic will be in a few hours." Arthur smiled but said "I think I have already found who I am looking for here with you. I don't know why but everything about you draws me in everything your scent is alluring to me, everything about you is screaming at me that you are the one I been searching for. Does that make any sense."

Merlin chuckled "I feel the same way about you. When I saw those bandits attacking you I got so angry that I killed them. I went back and got your things by the way and I found your horse not far off. Your mare is outside and your things are here in the cave. I could not stand the fact that you were hurt badly so I brought you here and healed you mostly and just let my magic finish healing you at its own pace. I feel oddly attached to you like I don't want to see you hurt. Everything from your voice to your scent drives me insane like I am meant to be yours. So yes it does all make sense."

Arthur shook his head but took Merlin's hand in his "So you're the one I've been searching for. I am glad I found you. Would you mind if we got to know each other for the next two months." Merlin smiled and said he didn't mind.

Later that night Merlin lead Arthur to Ealdor then to his home that he shared with his mother and twin brother. Arthur picked his horse outside then let Merlin lead him in to the hut. Knowing he had found his omega Arthur was happy and glad that he had such a rarity in a mate and one that had magic no less. It was the most amazing thing to him, and he was so glad that it happened.


End file.
